


Once upon a Time (Mertober)

by Anonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Fluff, M/M, Mertober, Other, Suspense, Tentacle Porn, Terror, mermaid!Canada, octopus!England, tumblr migration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Once upon a time, there were stories for Mertober. From fluff, to the scary.(Year of publication 2012)





	1. Octo!Arthur/Human!Matthew tentacle porn

**Author's Note:**

> For Wwewerenotthefirst.

“How long are you going to stay in the fish tank ” Matthew asked sitting on the border of the great fish tank on his backyard (the shock upon finding it already gone with the need to kill his brother), feet splashing the water every now and then, an almost empty plate of seasoned lobster to his side, resting on the border. 

Normally, he wouldn’t be striking a conversation with the guest in the fish tank  all of his focus would be on ensuring his brother’s death upon finding his backyard destroyed, and the flowers he tended carefully everyday trampled and dead. However, right now he was just weary. It is a standard reaction, Matthew guesses, upon finding that your boyfriend is a shapeshifter and half octopus or cac- something.  

A blond head breached the water, green eyes glaring at his feet before a tentacle wrapped around them, stilling their movement and approached the border of the tank. “just a few days. As long as I regain enough to shift into a human it will be fine.” was the curt answer and Matthew could see that his mood hadn’t improved at all during the afternoon. Not that he expected the creature’s mood to be any better, Arthur’s excuse for his predicament was being defeated during an unexpected fight with his brother - and Matthew knew how prideful his mage (recently discovered not human) boyfriend was about defeat. 

(Arthur didn’t talk to him for the better half of a week  after the Canadian beat the mage during a round of duck hunt)

 

Normally Matthew would be very patient, but he was at ropes end now. Making dinner was the last act of politeness he could do in his mood, and just wished to finish his lobster and go back inside. “I see.” was his only acceptance while taking a fork and a knife to start eating the lobster left.

 ”this appereance disgusts you.” Arthur’s tone was sharp, and Matthew knew for experience he only used it while emotionally hurt, but right now he couldn’t care less about Arthur¡s possible emotional turmoil.

“No it doesn’t.” he answered truthfully between bites, never looking at Arthur. If the twitch and tightening of the tentacle around his legs was any indication, it seemed his sincere words did nothing to soothe Arthur’s feelings.

What a Shame.

If Arthur wanted to have a heart-to-heart between them, witch each looking at the other’s eyes he wouldn’t have it.  

“Liar.” 

Alright maybe the heart-to-heart would come sooner than what Arthur expected then. “Should I accuse you of mistrust to make it even?” perhaps his tone was more livid than he thought? Arthur did flinch away and the tentacle around his legs let go completely. 

“I’m sorry love.” if it could be possible Arthur’s form shrinks a little, green eyes looking apologetic, as if finally realizing what he had done. Matthew sighs and leaved the cutlery in the plate. He ought to tell the other that he cared very little about appearances, if he had he wouldn’t have been with him and had chosen that handsome Scotsman that used to babysit him and his brother. 

He never expects Arthur to just take the initiative  his only warning being a persuasive “Let me make it up to you” before three strong tentacles circle his waist and pull him into the fish tank.

Matthew sputters, moving his arms to stay afloat while shaking his head out of water to open his eyes and glare at Arthur who only snickers. He can feel his wet shirt clinging to him, while his dress pants start to weigh him down the cool water. He is certainly not afraid, but the whole situation makes him wary. Perhaps it is just an echo of a primitive fear, when humans weren’t at the top of the food chain and found themselves trapped in the predator’s territory but the Canadian can’t help but shiver at the look the shapeshifter gives him: green eyes shining, promising unnamed terrible things.

Arthur knows him well, Matthew admits, when he feels his arms bound by another strong tentacle (shooting down any chance of tugging free) as the mage pushes him to the wall of the fish tank. “You should trust me poppet” he snickers when Matthew stills at the feeling of having his legs parted by tentacles. Arthur sees recognition of those violet eyes and can’t help but shudder in anticipation “I told you I was going to make it up to you” he continues, voice tantalizing as his tentacles rub higher and higher, circling those legs and planning the destruction of that unfortunate dress pants. His tentacles are sensitive, and when he feels the strong pulse of a vein on Matthew’s inner thigh he smiles triumphantly and kisses his human lover quickly to swallow any scream made by his sting.

Matthew’s breath is stolen and chokes on Arthur’s tongue, hands dig in their bind and legs flex under the sudden sting and pain. He can feel whatever substance enter his body it was thick and it burned, like anesthesia - but unlike the medicine it doesn’t numb but sets his body aflame. Matthew blushes when the pain subsides, his skin feels too warm, and it is difficult to think and there is a distinct ache inside, around him that Matthew can’t exactly pinpoint. 

It is not until he feels Arthur’s now cool body against his (where did his pants go?) that he realizes what he wants and presses against him, gasping when his hard ache presses against a cool and slick surface. Arthur smiles at the glare he receives when he pushes Matthew back to the wall. “Don’t be impatient poppet. Let it go through you, else you won’t remember this”

“What did you do?” Matthew musters, he can barely see Arthur, and while he is mostly sure the shapeshifter injected him with some kind of aphrodisiac his strong and negative reactions are starting to worry him. Arthur doesn’t answer right away, deciding on donning kisses to his neck, his hands unbuttoning his shirt and his mouth follow them. The action makes Matthew arch, straining against the tentacles biding him without much success. Arthur’s mouth is warm even though his lips are cool, and there is no better soothing balm to his exposed skin but that - why is Arthur being a prat? 

It seems an eternity before Arthur finishes unbuttoning his shirt (the clever bastard fred only one tentacle at a time, he couldn’t get away!) and looks up, a satisfied smile on his lips. “you can see me now can’t you?”  Matthew just nods, partially relieved and partially exasperated. He is horny damnit! Why did Arthur do that if he isn’t going to fuck him silly anytime soon? 

He feels one hand roam over his waist down to his read before tickling his inner tight, and Matthew would chew him it he wasn’t so busing gasping at the sensation of having a tentacle circle his length. He gasps in pain  when he feels the hard edges of the suction cups touch him but then it becomes smooth and slick “what-“ 

“do you think you would find it pleasurable if I did it with the suction cups?” Arthur taunts, one tentacle touching his face in a mock caress and Matthew doesn’t know whether to bite the offending tentacle or lean into it. The decision is taken away from him however, when the tentacle touches his lower lip before trailing down his chest. Before he has any time to complain the tentacles around him start to pump him, slowly at first, testing the strength and how much pressure they must have. Once they are done experimenting they begin pumping him in earnest, the hod pushing and pulling, the tip of the tentacle teasing his slit, the sensation is weird and pleasurable, the hold is both strong and gooey at the same time, and once the tip of the tentacle presses a bit into his slit he tenses Arthur swallowing the scream as he comes.

He would be embarrassed of having come so quickly, but he is still hard. He can see how Arthur is just pleased with his word, and it angers him somewhat. He is being treated like a doll, he realizes, he is being pampered in Arthur’s eccentric and loving ways (though he knows now it is less eccentric and more foreign). He doesn’t like it one bit, not even when Arthur kisses him hard and lets his hands be free - which immediately go to circle around Arthur’s shoulders, bringing him closer.

Never mind, maybe he would like to continue being pampered this way

Arthur snorts, but keeps a taunting ‘I guess the body is more honest than your mind’ comment to himself and instead pecks his human on the forehead hands massaging his buttocks while he opens his legs wider with his tentacles. “I will make you come many more love” he promises and Matthew groans in answer - or maybe it is because he is already teasing his hole.

There is no preparation, but Matthew is both relieved and astonished that there is no need. For some reason everything is already slick and pliant and closes his eyes biting his lower lip in an act that has nothing to do with pain and everything to do with pleasure when he feels a tentacle (where they always so big)  breach inside with ease. 

This time Arthur does not waste time experimenting and just thrusts inside with expertise while a tentacle once again circles his length. Matthew arches freely this time, hands digging Arthur’s shoulders drawing blood, but the shapeshifter doesn’t seem to mind too busy biting Matthew’s nipples, one arm around his waist to bring him closer and the other around his shoulders to push him down.  

If Matthew had been a little more focused he would have freaked out upon feeling heat engulfing his foot. However he had been already too lost in burning pleasure to realize any implication of what it meant, or the reason for Arthur’s acute pleasured moans. He can only feel Arthur’s breath on his foreheads touching, the tentacles pumping him and the ones inside him thrusting and thrusting and swelling and conquering-

So much.

Too much. 

He feels one tentacle brush against his sensitive body just the way and everything explodes. He doesn’t regain consciousness until a few minutes later, with Arthur cooing around him, inside him. He still feels heat, and his body is still not satisfied but he doubts he has the stamina to go more. 

The orgasms were much stronger like this. just too much.

Arthur laughs heartily and kisses him softly. ”We will take a pause love, you are still human after all. But if you thought that was great poppet. Just you wait until I get my power back.” 

Deep down inside the tank, rest Matthew’s glasses next to the torn fabric of his dress pants.

**The End**


	2. Oocto!EngCan. Scientist has a horrific surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror? Horror?  
> For Rechive. For trick or treat!

“What is wrong Arthur?” The blond biologist asks sitting on the edge of the tank, dipping his feet into the cool water and wiggling his toes. Once, he would be terrified of doing such actions, of opening such and easy vulnerability to the creature living on it -some kind of half human half  _octopus_ \- and some of the marine biologists still were. But not him, after a few years of strange companionship, he had an easy interaction with Arthur, and actions like these flowed naturally. That’s why he had been called immediately from an expedition in Madagascar when Arthur became “ill and Moody”.

It isn’t long before he sees the minute ripples in the water, and the blurry image of gold red blue and white and the tell tale serpentine movement of a tentacle moving towards his foot. But instead of touching it a little (a normal greeting between them), he feels the tentacle circle around his foot reaching the end of his calf and it tugs on his leg. The biologist tenses, he knows Arthur was playful, but he had never done that. The creature must have felt his tension for it tugs harder -almost pulling him into the tank- before Matthew feels cold lips and then a slippery yet rough tongue. It probes for a little and then frees his leg before a blond head breaches the water surface and green eyes -from corner to corner- look at him with contentment. “It is you Matthew”

 

Matthew just smiles and nods before sitting himself better on the edge, missing Arthur’s disapproving glance. “I am here Arthur. What is wrong?” his question was left unanswered when the man submerged himself again. But Matthew was tranquil, Arthur appeared to be alright and not moody, so there wasn’t actually any danger. In the years he came to know Arthur, he had known one of the biggest virtues one should have was patience, and he, being the twin of a very active brother had it in spades.

Just as expected, it didn’t take long for the blond head to surface once again, this time nearer. However, the conflicted look on Arthur’s face made the human pause. “you tensed” he spat, green eyes hard, looking at him over one shoulder. Matthew bit his lip, preventing his laughter at the tone the other used. He was being reproached! Then again, he had tensed. Probably for Arthur, who was a very skittish creature, and very suspicious, it would have been interpreted as a sign of distrust.

“I was surprised Arthur. I’m sorry” he apologized, taking one slippery appendage with his hands he rubbed it softly, leaned over it and planted a small kiss. Arthur had explained the action was the normal convention of showing regret and asking for forgiveness among his people, and Matthew had taken to it almost immediately. Much to Arthur’s puzzlement but eventual delight.

They stood like this, in silence for a few moments, Arthur’s human skin turning pink, the tentacle on Matthew’s hands twitching every now and then, before the creature turned around. Hi visage was clear, and there was a hit of embarrassment in the way he smiled.

“Nothing bad is happening dear. I am just a little bit fidgety and restless…” he paused on the explanation, voice growing softer and losing all human depth when he noticed his tentacle still on Matthew’s hands “…and also sensitive” and quickly he tugged it free to cool in the water.

The silence between them grew awkward, Matthew’s face a bright shade of ínk, hands frozen and mouth open in surprise. Gesticulation slowly, the human regained a bit of his self under the embarrassed and hopeful gaze of the creature - something that didn’t go unnoticed and broke the biologist’s heart. “I’m sorry Arthur. We can’t let you leave to find a mate. We haven’t found anyone else of your kind to keep you company”

Arthur’s smile turned rueful. “That’s not it.” he dismissed with his hands, floating nearer Matthew, feeling the legs scant centimeters away from him “I hope you weren’t thinking that I was like a tru octopus Matthew”

“No I wasn’t!” The human replied, but the scandalized look was all Arthur needed.

“You look relieved! You were!” he accused and splashed the other roughly. He was not an octopus! No matter if he had tentacles! Matthew answered the attack in good nature and soon the sound of continuous splashes filled the tank and the hangar. 

The adventure didn’t last long, and soon Arthur was leaning on the rim of his  tank, elbows propped on the edge, breathing as heavily as his human companion. The silence was once again, welcoming and neither he nor the human did something to break it. That’s what Arthur liked the most about Matthew, the quiet trust and understanding, the simplicity of their contentment. “I’m glad you are here” the confession flowed easily from his cool lips. Matthew’s pat on his elbow let him know there was nothing to be silly about feeling this way.

“I missed you too Arthur” that it was appreciated.

“Your dress?” the octopus-man asked after a while, green eyes looking at the human, leaning over the curves of his body defined by the strange copper suit.

“Oh this is a diving suit.” the human explaining, touching the fabric over his chest, and Arthur could see the movement of muscles under it. How very peculiar. Matthew had never dressed like that before. Normally it was a white shirt and black pants. “The people from the center told me you were ill, so I prepared myself in case I had to enter the tank” the Human shrugged and Arthur felt a little scolded by it. It was his intention to see Matthew, but he had never thought the human was doing something important elsewhere.

Al least it wasn’t interacting with another octo-man.

“Would you like to go for a swim then?” he suggested tugging on one of his legs with a few tentacles. Matthew was already dressed for a swim, might as well take him to the tank and enjoy their while.

“Alright, just let me get my-”

“No don’t worry.” Arthur interrupted him, tugging on his leg insistently “That will be enough, trust me. I’ll show you something great” he smiled, looking at Matthew over his shoulder.

The human sighed before pushing himself over the edge. “Fine Arthur”

Matthew was a good swimmer - he ought to be in his line of work- and Arthur knew it. It didn’t mean he had to let the other swim by himself when he was on his tank. Matthew was very special, and probably didn’t know how to dance, so with a strong grip on on of his hands and his waist he swirled them around. Matthew was at first confused, but he was very bright and cached on soon enough, laughing at the twirls and returning the hold on his hand.

Their impromptu dance slowed to a stop once they were at the center of the tank’s surface, and Matthew felt some of the tentacles tug curiously at his suit.

“I’ve seen these suits give a little, and if not it is alright” was Arthur’s only embarrassed answer once asked what he was doing.

“Arthur I didn’t bring my mask and air tank with me” The human both joked and warned. Arthur turned around him fast, tentacles touching the human’s body fully and circling him.

“Don’t Worry Matthew, you won’t need them” Arthur reassured, but his voice had once again lost the human depth, becoming the one Matthew had first heard in recorders of the creature a long time ago. It was more unnerving than reassuring, and Matthew had to remind himself that he _trusted_  Arthur, and that Arthur  _knew_ Humans couldn’t breath underwater.

“Arthur?” Matthew asked, truing to wiggle a little space between him and the tentacles that were pushing him flush to the aquatic’s body.

“You trust me don’t you?” the cool hand on his cheek caresing him slowly was more frightening that his eerie voice.

“Arthur what is going on”

“Like I told you. I’m just going to show you something interesting my dear.” Arthur eyes shined, and Matthew was surprised at how close their faces were. “I’m going to show you how my kind reproduces” Matthew’s terrified scream and struggle was silenced by a bruising kiss and the and the burning sensation of something being injected on his body. 


	3. Future Canadacest in an Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time I was going to finish this. then my computer broke and with it the drafts I had for it.

The trailer truck turned around the corner at twelve point sharp. Arthur couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction, arranging his jacket to endure better the brisk October night. He always loved punctuality. Normally he would wait at the lobby of the hotel for any guest he would play host to and keep warm, but not tonight. Not when the business ahead interested him to the point of making his eyes shine. 

Arthur even found his foot tapping impatiently on the floor and laughed quietly instead of ending the display at once. when had it been the last time he felt so giddy and energetic? It must have been years. Not even when he destroyed the Hilton empire did he feel so satisfied with himself.

It must be, Arthur mused while the truck stopped in front of the back entrance of the hotel, that I’m just reliving that night in Halifax five years ago. 

 

A blond man climbed down the truck, gave some instructions to the driver and approached him shortly after. His hair was short, his skin tan, and the easy smile on his face was strained. One could conclude just by looking at his face and not noticing the wrinkled clothes that the man had not sleep a bit during the last few days.  

“Good evening. You must be Arthur Kirkland right?” was the only thing the blond said, and Arthur approved of it. Brevity and to the point, not many biologist were like the one in front of him - quite a shame. 

“The one and only. Good evening to you as well” his voice was sharp but warm as he extended his hand in common greeting, which was accepted gratefully.

“Glad to finally meet you. I’m Alfred Jones. Thank you so much mister Kirkland” the tone was honest, and Arthur could see the passion and love for marine life through those blue eyes. Quite a shame indeed, this one could have made a good businessman with those commanding traits. 

“Do not worry so mister Jones.” he started with a welcoming smile, watching the biologist a little before glancing at the trailer “As soon as you contacted me I made Bonnefoy do the necessary preparations in case the eventuality presented itself. I hope all of you arrived safely?”

“Yes we did. We had to make the guy sleep for a while though, the streets were busy and the noise was startling him. Not good when he was just recovering.” he answered easily, looking over Arthur at the building behind him. “Do you have everything ready for the transfer?”

“Of course, tell your men to put the trailer in position. I’m calling the team to get the water log out now. Is the size still the same?" 

"Yes, two meters and sixty centimeters. The weight dropped a few grams during the journey, but we are sure that, on a better environment he will regain it quickly” and with a quick nod he turned around leaving Arthur to do the necessary arrangements and soon enough the aquarists of Kirkland’s hotel was going out of the hotel to bring the new guest inside.  

The Kirkland Yorkshire Hotel was a grand architecture masterpiece all on its own. A beautiful fest of curves, risqué edges and a definite touch of high-tech (it had been called Rodgers and Hadid’s love child by the press) on the outside, and a tasteful combination of Art Nuveau and modernity contemporary made it one of the most enchanting buildings in the world - without counting the great construction of the hotel itself: a 2.5 million liter ecotype aquarium tank. 

However the architecture did not detract any beauty from the aquarium, it enhanced it. They worked together wall to wall, tower to tower, to make the customers feel welcome and easier for them to admire the large quantity and variety of fishes, and delight themselves with a glimpse at the main attraction of the hotel: The world’s only registered mermaid until now. 

Though mer _maid_  may be the wrong term, Matthew -Kirkland’s mermaid- lacked womanly breasts on his human torso, and looked pretty much male. Then again, even if Matthew had male features it meant nothing. They barely knew anything about this species, and biologists and anquarists had a hard time classifying it, finally making it an species with a genus, family, order and a subclass all of itself under Actinopterygii. What little they knew came from the few studies made about Matthew since Arthur had accidentally found him, and the ecotype aquarium itself was an experiment to reproduce Matthew’s exact habitat.

It had been a huge shock to the press and mermaids enthusiasts across the globe when Matthew made its international debut on the Hotel’s grand opening. His tail was, after all, not the common believed description of what a mermaid would be like: lean body and two huge fins at the end of his tail. Matthew himself was lean had delicate gills that started right under his ears and stopped just short before his neck. He had one large dorsal fin that began at his human back and grew larger until the end of his tail where it met a flared and wide caudal fin and a short anal fin. He had been jokingly dubbed ‘the Rosetail mermaid’ (and Arthur scoffed at the romantic name, he would have chosen 'thorned water prat’ instead) for how his tail flared around when he swam. Luckily though, his tail coloring -an iridescent mixture of red, various shades of violet and silver- wasn’t too strange for the enthusiasts. 

But true mermaid or not, the fact was that Matthew was a mermaid, and was exactly what the marine biologists at the Vancouver aquarium needed upon the accident of finding another mermaid: Matt.        

Arthur had been informed almost immediately after the disastrous find (the other mermaid had been trapped on a crab cage of an american fish boat) and was asked if the aquarium had any problems of accepting another mermaid in the case Matt showed signs of recovering. Arthur, never a man to say no to a profitable risky business, had accepted and that’s why now, three months after that call, he was strolling through his masterwork with a blond ditz named Jones and the certainty of a new mermaid. 

(though, if he were honest, deep inside Arthur was mostly glad to have another mermaid keep Matthew company. The merman was sulking a lot lately, royal angelfishes doing nothing to cheer him up)

He oversaw the whole procedure right at the place, and surprises about Jones’ ridiculous strength aside, there was no doubt it was another mermaid. That meant he could stop the demand just fine, and donate the promised sum of money right away. Looking at how Jones deposited the creature on the mobile tank reminded the Englishman a little about his own experience - except he had no strength to carry the mermaid bridal style, and the mermaid himself wasn’t sleeping but very much awake and feral and screaming, violet eyes lit with rage and cleverness.

Looking at the sleeping merman Arthur had to wonder why had the aquarists at the Vancouver Aquarium ever thought any patching method on Matthew would work on that one. His human part, as bandaged as it was, was much more bulkier than Matthew’s stylized frame down to his gills. He lacked any dorsal fin, and sported two pairs of pelvis fins: One that ended in two lone stripes, and another larger ones that narrowed to a delicate point. The rest of his tail was smooth and even until it ended in two large caudal fins. Compared to Matthew, Arthur had to admit that this merman looked plain, like those boring descriptions of what mermaids would have been like. Even the colors, a pale violet, gray and blue were nothing so special.  

“Is he still bleeding?” Arthur inquired suspiciously. Jones knew the aquarium contained a few sharks. Arthur himself was no supreme biologist, but he could at least do the math between blood and sharks and their negative result. Unless you were a mermaid, in which case, the result would be negative to the shark, like they have discovered a few years back, much to the trauma of a family whose room was next to the unfortunate incident. Even so, this mermaid did look weak.

“the worst was healed, but there were some differences between the configuration of Matthew and this one.” Jones started with a tone that indicated that, although it was unusual there wasn’t any danger “We are convinced mermaids is an order now” he finished with a giddiness all of its own, and Arthur couldn’t help but smile even if he wasn’t as interested in aquatic life forms.

Or any life forms in general except for Matthew.  

“let’s just hope they aren’t an aggressive territorial species.” he accepted and with a nod the Kirkland Aquarists dropped the mermaid to the hotel’s fish tank.

If Arthur knew right then, what was in store for him, he would have dumped the other mermaid into the harbor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rechive’s note #1: TO GIA, WITH LOVE FROM TENTACLES


End file.
